i cant stay away 2
by Kiminblack
Summary: look @ first
1. Chapter 1

I can't stay away 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own JTG, Cryme Tyme, or the rest of the WWE. I wish I did, though... But, I do own Katrina.

Look back on the previous chapter:

With the help of JTG, Katrina left her abusive boyfriend and went with him to go work for the WWE as Cryme Tyme's valet. Katrina kissed JTG... She didnt think that Jayson would come into the shower with her so she kept the door unlocked.

end of look back...

Wrapping her arms around his shoulder, and JTG putting his arms around her waste, and pulled each other closer. After a few minutes they pulled away, both with smiles on their faces. Katrina turned a little red and looked down slightly.

**Kat...**- very few people could get away with calling her that without her telling them not to call her that.- **look at me**

She looked up and smiled.

**I love you... Be with me.** - JTG whispered.

Nodding her head and biting her lip, **yes, I wanna be with you.**

Finishing up their shower quickly, JTG and Katrina went and met up with Vince McMahon. Katrina was nervous, but excited. Holding hands as they walked into the room, they sat down in a couple of chairs in front of Vince.

**Hey, I'm Vince. I guess you know who I am already. You must be Katrina. Jay told me a lot about you. He told me that you would like to join the WWE and be his and Shad's valet. **

Nodding her head, Katrina told him everything he needed to know. She signed the release forms to join the company and left.

**I'm going to take you shopping for new cloths. Your going to throw away your old cloths Kat.** - Jayson said. He had his arm around her waste, while she had her head on his shoulder. They were walking home from the office and JTG thought it necessary that she get new clothes for inside and outside the ring. He knew Katrina would try and refuse the new clothes.

**But, JT, thats really not necessary. I can try to buy some clothes on my own. So, dont worry about it right now.** - Katrina said.

**Well, guess what, I'm going to take you shopping whether you like it or not. Where do you want to go? I know the are all to well. Come on, tell me, baby girl. Where do you want to go. I want to do this for you, so let me do it.**

**Fine, just this once though. And thats it. Okay? This isnt a regular basis thing.**- Kat told him.

So, they went out and went shopping. JTG took her to the mall that he knew about. They went to Hot Topic, yes, HT. Katrina went in and dragged Jay inside the store behind her. She went and got a few skirts, some fishnets, a couple different heals, a few corsets, a bra, and a vest. The next stop, Victoria's Secret.

**I like this store, A LOT, baby. We should go to this store if they have one at our stops.** JTG told Kat. Kat smiled and laughed a bit at her new boyfriends reaction of the store.

They finished the shopping trip, ate, and went back to their room.

**Thanks Jay**. Katrina told him while walking up to him and giving him a kiss.

She grabbed one of his shirts and went and took a shower. Katrina wanted some privacy, so, she locked the bathroom door. She quickly took a shower, changed and walked out to the main part of the room. Katrina went and sat by Jay on his bed and thought for a little while. Jay was watching tv quietly. One of these days she was going to use the bra and pantie set that she got at victoria's secret today. Katrina quietly smiled while biting her lip, imaging that night. Who knows when it would come. She had known Jay as just Jay, not JTG ½ of Cryme Tyme for most of her life. They had known each other since she was four and he was five. They traveled from foster care center to foster care center together. And not to mention from foster home to foster home together.

**Hey, I'm goin' to bed. I dont know about you, but I personally am.** Katrina said. She got up to go to her bed, but, Jay grabbed her hand.

**Stay. Sleep in my bed. I wont try anything. Please? **- he had this look on his face that she couldnt refuse. So, she sat back down on the bed, got in, and rested her head on his chest. JTG turned off the tv, and soon enough she fell asleep in his tight, protective hold.

Waking up in the morning, she say Jay walking around shirtless drinking a cup of coffee.

**Damn, your hot!** Kat said with a small school girl like giggle.

**Oh, your up, beautiful. And thanks for that comment, you know much I just love to be told that. Now since your my girl friend, especially by you.** Jay put the cup down on a table and climbed on top of Katrina giving her a kiss which led to more aggressive kissing. Grabbing the back of his neck, she pulled him closer to her. Jay started rubbing her sides and kissing her neck.

**Stop, Jay, I'm not ready to go much farther yet. **Kat told him. She knew he wouldnt rape her, like her ex- did.

**Ok, dont worry, I wont go farther.** Jay said with a smile on his face. **Come on, I want you to go and meet the others that work for the WWE. Dont worry baby, wont let any of them guys touch you. I want you to meet some of them, so if there are any problems and Shad and I arent around, you go to them. **

Jay went and showed her Michelle McCool, Victoria, John Cena, Dave Bautista, Triple H (or Paul Levesque), Jeff Hardy, Maria, CM Punk, Ashley Massaro, Stephanie McMahon, Matt Hardy, Paul London, Edge, Cherry, Chris Jericho, William Regal, Randy Orton, Beth Pheonix, and Melina.

All of them Katrina liked, accept for Victoria, there was something about her Katrina didnt like. The way she acted towards Katrina made her suspect that she was going to do something to make her and Jay split up, or if anything, not be as close.

Now, she was just thinking about her days events and walking around the back of the arena.

**Hey, whats up? Something wrong? You look like your going to start crying a little.** Paul said to Katrina.

**Oh, nothing, just thinking. The way Victoria was looking at me while Jay was introducing me to all of you earlier today, kinda pissed me off. Is she trying to separate us or something? **

**I dont know why she does that. She gets jealous to easily and she has a boyfriend back home. Victoria knows more then well that she's aloud to take him along if she really wanted to so badly. And believe me, I think that there are a lot of people in her way of trying to separate the two of you. If she does try, believe me, some ones gonna make her stop somehow. **Paul told her. He gave her an awkward hug.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't stay away 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own JTG, Cryme Tyme, or the rest of the WWE. I wish I did, though... But, I do own Katrina.

Look back on the previous chapter:

With the help of JTG, Katrina left her abusive boyfriend and went with him to go work for the WWE as Cryme Tyme's valet. Katrina kissed JTG... She didnt think that Jayson would come into the shower with her so she kept the door unlocked.

end of look back...

Wrapping her arms around his shoulder, and JTG putting his arms around her waste, and pulled each other closer. After a few minutes they pulled away, both with smiles on their faces. Katrina turned a little red and looked down slightly.

**Kat...**- very few people could get away with calling her that without her telling them not to call her that.- **look at me**

She looked up and smiled.

**I love you... Be with me.** - JTG whispered.

Nodding her head and biting her lip, **yes, I wanna be with you.**

Finishing up their shower quickly, JTG and Katrina went and met up with Vince McMahon. Katrina was nervous, but excited. Holding hands as they walked into the room, they sat down in a couple of chairs in front of Vince.

**Hey, I'm Vince. I guess you know who I am already. You must be Katrina. Jay told me a lot about you. He told me that you would like to join the WWE and be his and Shad's valet. **

Nodding her head, Katrina told him everything he needed to know. She signed the release forms to join the company and left.

**I'm going to take you shopping for new cloths. Your going to throw away your old cloths Kat.** - Jayson said. He had his arm around her waste, while she had her head on his shoulder. They were walking home from the office and JTG thought it necessary that she get new clothes for inside and outside the ring. He knew Katrina would try and refuse the new clothes.

**But, JT, thats really not necessary. I can try to buy some clothes on my own. So, dont worry about it right now.** - Katrina said.

**Well, guess what, I'm going to take you shopping whether you like it or not. Where do you want to go? I know the are all to well. Come on, tell me, baby girl. Where do you want to go. I want to do this for you, so let me do it.**

**Fine, just this once though. And thats it. Okay? This isnt a regular basis thing.**- Kat told him.

So, they went out and went shopping. JTG took her to the mall that he knew about. They went to Hot Topic, yes, HT. Katrina went in and dragged Jay inside the store behind her. She went and got a few skirts, some fishnets, a couple different heals, a few corsets, a bra, and a vest. The next stop, Victoria's Secret.

**I like this store, A LOT, baby. We should go to this store if they have one at our stops.** JTG told Kat. Kat smiled and laughed a bit at her new boyfriends reaction of the store.

They finished the shopping trip, ate, and went back to their room.

**Thanks Jay**. Katrina told him while walking up to him and giving him a kiss.

She grabbed one of his shirts and went and took a shower. Katrina wanted some privacy, so, she locked the bathroom door. She quickly took a shower, changed and walked out to the main part of the room. Katrina went and sat by Jay on his bed and thought for a little while. Jay was watching tv quietly. One of these days she was going to use the bra and pantie set that she got at victoria's secret today. Katrina quietly smiled while biting her lip, imaging that night. Who knows when it would come. She had known Jay as just Jay, not JTG ½ of Cryme Tyme for most of her life. They had known each other since she was four and he was five. They traveled from foster care center to foster care center together. And not to mention from foster home to foster home together.

**Hey, I'm goin' to bed. I dont know about you, but I personally am.** Katrina said. She got up to go to her bed, but, Jay grabbed her hand.

**Stay. Sleep in my bed. I wont try anything. Please? **- he had this look on his face that she couldnt refuse. So, she sat back down on the bed, got in, and rested her head on his chest. JTG turned off the tv, and soon enough she fell asleep in his tight, protective hold.

Waking up in the morning, she say Jay walking around shirtless drinking a cup of coffee.

**Damn, your hot!** Kat said with a small school girl like giggle.

**Oh, your up, beautiful. And thanks for that comment, you know much I just love to be told that. Now since your my girl friend, especially by you.** Jay put the cup down on a table and climbed on top of Katrina giving her a kiss which led to more aggressive kissing. Grabbing the back of his neck, she pulled him closer to her. Jay started rubbing her sides and kissing her neck.

**Stop, Jay, I'm not ready to go much farther yet. **Kat told him. She knew he wouldnt rape her, like her ex- did.

**Ok, dont worry, I wont go farther.** Jay said with a smile on his face. **Come on, I want you to go and meet the others that work for the WWE. Dont worry baby, wont let any of them guys touch you. I want you to meet some of them, so if there are any problems and Shad and I arent around, you go to them. **

Jay went and showed her Michelle McCool, Victoria, John Cena, Dave Bautista, Triple H (or Paul Levesque), Jeff Hardy, Maria, CM Punk, Ashley Massaro, Stephanie McMahon, Matt Hardy, Paul London, Edge, Cherry, Chris Jericho, William Regal, Randy Orton, Beth Pheonix, and Melina.

All of them Katrina liked, accept for Victoria, there was something about her Katrina didnt like. The way she acted towards Katrina made her suspect that she was going to do something to make her and Jay split up, or if anything, not be as close.

Now, she was just thinking about her days events and walking around the back of the arena.

**Hey, whats up? Something wrong? You look like your going to start crying a little.** Paul said to Katrina.

**Oh, nothing, just thinking. The way Victoria was looking at me while Jay was introducing me to all of you earlier today, kinda pissed me off. Is she trying to separate us or something? **

**I dont know why she does that. She gets jealous to easily and she has a boyfriend back home. Victoria knows more then well that she's aloud to take him along if she really wanted to so badly. And believe me, I think that there are a lot of people in her way of trying to separate the two of you. If she does try, believe me, some ones gonna make her stop somehow. **Paul told her. He gave her an awkward hug.


End file.
